Jessie (Pokemon)
= Quotes for Jessie (Character) from "Pokémon" (1998) = The content of this page was created by users. It has not been screened or verified by IMDb staff. "Pokémon: A Crowning Achievement (#5.51)" (2003) James: So the twerps have a little lunch by the lake, huh? Meowth: Yeah, and while they're lunchin' lunch, we'll pinch Pikachu, right Jess? [Jessie, however, is eating a sandwich] James: Hey, who said it was lunch time? Meowth: Yeah, where's ours? Jessie: [with a full mouth] It's all gone. Jessie: Well, did you guys hear that? James: I heard king, and king means jewels. Meowth: And jewels mean dough. Lots of dough! "Pokémon: Uncrushing Defeat (#12.28)" (2009) James: Even my gloves hurt. Jessie: Whoever said that the twerp was bummed from losing his battle and would be an easy mark is an absolute buffoon. Lemme at that idiot. Meowth: YOU'RE dat idiot. Jessie: What?'! James: Something about going after "the weakest of the twerp herd." Meowth: Yeah, and also somethin' profound about pluckin' Pikachu while de iron is hot. James, Meowth: [eerily] That would be our loser, Jessie. Jessie: [gulps, then angrily starts shouting and pointing at the others] Don't you make this MY fault! You bunch of babies are in denial! And since you didn't stop me, it's YOUR fault! [Once hearing the statement, James, Meowth, Seviper, Carnivine and Yanmega start protesting in a high-pitched voice] Jessie: [growls] I can't hear you! [Team Rocket stops arguing and look behind them, only to notice Ash and his Pokémon smirking confidently. In addition, all seven are partially shrouded with a glowing light] Gliscor: Gliscor! Monferno: Bui! Grotle: Monferno! Staraptor: Grotle! Staraptor: Staraptor! Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Hmm... [When Seviper used Haze to block the gang's visibility] Jessie: Smoke gets in your eyes! Meowth: We'll say our goodbyes! Gekijô-ban poketto monsutaa: Mizu no Miyako no Mamori Gami Ratiasu to Ratiosu (2002) Meowth: I said I had nothin' to do with it! James: MAMA! Jessie: It was their idea! Meowth: There they go. All we gotta do is follow them on top of them rooftops. James: Well, I used to be quite a good gymnast! Jessie: This is our big chance, I could almost TASTE it! Are you ready ? James: YEAH! Gekijouban Poketto monsutâ Adobansu jenerêshon: Myuu to hadou no yuusha Rukario (2005) [after Lucario saves the tree] James: Looks like everything's back to normal. Jessie: Which means we're back to being losers. James: Meowth? Never to be seen again? Jessie: We're the ones who are supposed to be doing all of the stealing. James: Did you miss the "never to be seen" part? "Pokémon: Fighting Fear with Fear! (#11.33)" (2008) Meowth: Hey, Gligar's been gliscored. Jessie: Good. The spitting image of our Gliscor Bot. James: That means OUR Gliscor will have someone to look up to. Ash Ketchum: Gliscor's MINE, right, Gliscor? Gliscor: [determined] Gliscor! [Just as soon as Gligar thanked Ash for finally allowing it to evolve, they find themselves ambushed by Team Rocket] James: All right, jail breakers, we'll take it from here. Jessie: It's back in the twerp box for you. Ash Ketchum: Can't you guys GIVE it a rest?'! Meowth: [laughs] What? And miss out on playin' wit' toys and messin' wit' YOU?'! Wobbuffet: [hopping] Wobbuffet! James: One Gligar, please. Meowth: [presses a button] Ta go! [the Gliscor Bot's tail is aiming for Gligar, much to its surprise] Ash Ketchum: LOOK OUT! [grabs Gligar before both are suspended by the tail from behind] Ash Ketchum: AAAAHHH! Quick, Gligar, you've gotta get moving. [throws Gligar in the canyon] Gligar: Gli! GLIGAR!'!'!'!'!'!'!'! [Jessie and Meowth gasp in horror; James glares at Ash] Jessie: The twerp flipped. James: [pointing at Ash] Bad twerp! Ash Ketchum: [struggling] No, you don't. [Unfortunately, at the same time Ash escapes the machine's grasp, he also falls into the canyon] Ash Ketchum: Aaaaaaahh! Gekijouban Poketto monsutâ Adobansu jenerêshon: Nanayo no negaiboshi Jirâchi (2003) Ash Ketchum: But Diane, we're not really magicians. Jessie: Yeah, yeah, sure and, we're not really clowns. James: This is the best job ever! Jessie: We just have to throw around paper. Meowth: And clean manure, whatever that means... Jessie: How bad could it be? HUH? "Pokémon: Pokémon Fashion Flash (#1.28)" (1998) Jessie: To protect the world from boring fashion, James: To dress all people with flash and passion, Jessie: To give all pokemon pretty faces, James: To extend our art to outer-spaces, Jessie: Jessie! James: James! Jessie: Salon Rocket, when it comes to chic we know what's right, James: Surrender your taste or prepare to fight! "Poketto monsutâ: Holiday at Aopulco (#1.18)" (1997) [after pushing Kasumi off stage] Musashi: Sorry, but we're going to win! Kasumi: Kojiro, aren't you a boy? Kojiro: Boy, girl, doesn't matter as long as I'm beautiful. Musashi: Don't waste our time and bug off. [Motioning Kasumi to leave] Kojiro: I can even make my chest bigger. [Kojiro inflates his breasts to become bigger. Kasumi's eyes bulge out] Kojiro: Finished! Takeshi: Suddenly, two mistresses appeared. They don't think their sudden appearance is rude. How will the judges react? [the audience cheers] Takeshi: Everything is okay. They are welcome. [Kasumi starts crying] Musashi: How's that? [Kojiro is holding his breast balloons] Kojiro: Wait until your older, so you will have these. Then come and compete. "Pokémon: Mastering Current Events (#12.49)" (2010) [Team Rocket are traveling in the night while suddenly tinfoil hits them] Meowth: What's with the sparkles? James: That's flying tinfoil. Jessie: For what? Meowth: [points off-screen] That! Gliscor: Gliscor! [lands inside Team Rocket's balloon basket] Meowth: [to Jessie and James] This Gliscor's from the twerps. [to Gliscor] Meowth: What are you doing on a night like this? Gliscor: [calmly] Gliscor, Gli. Gli, Gliscor, Gli. Jessie: Translation, please. Meowth: Gliscor's trying to read the wind so it can battle Scizor for the win. James: I see... not. Gekijô-ban poketto monsutâ: Adobansu jenerêshon pokemon renjâ to umi no ôji manafi (2006) Meowth: Hey guys, the old treasure meter's going off the charts! James: It won't be long now. We'll clean up in more ways than one. Jessie: That old, crusty crab thinks he's so smart, when we're the ones poised to pocket those diamonds and pearls. Meowth: Hey, that sounds like a good name for a game! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! [Jessie, James, and Meowth jump to silence Wobbuffet, then snicker] "Pokémon: Tears for Fears! (#11.1)" (2008) Jessie: [laughing] I never was any good at economics. [Seviper pops out of its pokeball] Jessie: You too? Meowth: Uh-oh! James: Deja vu? Meowth: Sometimes instincts stink! [the Zangoose run up the tree and pop Team Rocket's balloon. Leaving it to deflate and fall] Jessie: [With the whole of Team Rocket trying to hold Seviper back] CAN'T YOU GET OVER IT? [Getting inside the anti-escape capsules that Ash, Dawn, and Brock's pokemon are in] James: Hi there. Meowth: Don't forget I'm a pokemon too. "Pokémon: Type Casting (#4.5)" (2001) [Flying in their hot air balloon, Team Rocket cooks potatoes with the balloon's fire] Jessie: James, what's taking so long? Aren't those potatoes ready yet? James: Not yet, Jess. Jessie: Can't you hurry up a little?. Meowth: Hey, maybe they'll cook faster if we turn the fire higher. James: Great idea. [Meowth turns the fire up which burns the balloon and they come crashing down] Jessie: That was a great idea! Meowth: Are the spuds done? James: Well done. "Pokémon: Riding the Winds of Change (#11.12)" (2008) [after Turtwig's Energy Ball successfully destroyed Team Rocket's balloon] Jessie: [to Meowth] I wanted to net Gligar, not YOU! Meowth: I guess it's back ta scrounging for our own sandwiches. James: And consistently empty stomachs translate into just one thing... Jessie, Meowth, James: We're blasting off again! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! [as usual, a star appears in the sky] "Poketto monsutâ: Showdown! Pokemon Center (#1.2)" (1997) Musashi: [Japanese translation] If you ask us something or other... Kojiro: The answer we give will be the compassion of the world! Musashi: To prevent the destruction of the world! Kojiro: To protect the peace of the world! Musashi: To carry out the evils of truth and love! Kojiro: The lovely, charming villains! Musashi: Musashi! Kojiro: Kojiro! Musashi: The pair from Team Rocket soars through the galaxy! Kojiro: A white hole, a white tomorrow awaits us! Nyarth: Something like that! "Pokémon: A Way Off Day Off (#2.17)" (2000) Jessie: [all sliding on rope towards tree] Prepare for trouble! James of Team Rocket: Make it double! Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James of Team Rocket: To unite all peoples within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love! James of Team Rocket: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jes- [hits tree] James of Team Rocket: Ja- [hits tree] Jessie: [dazed] Team Locket rast off at the lead of spite... tonight... James of Team Rocket: [dazed] Surrender now or prepare... to surrender now... surrender now... Meowth: Meowth! Say the motto right! [Meowth scratches both of them, and Jessie and James regain their composure] Meowth: We didn't mean to wake em all, but now we're gonna take em all! James of Team Rocket: Well said, Meowth. Jessie: Well said, Meowth. Pokemon: Η Ταινία (1998) Nyarth: I'm hungry. Musashi: [holds up a pan] I have a frying pan. Nyarth: Without meat or vegetables, that's just a plate of iron. "Pokémon: Shell Shock (#2.8)" (2000) Jessie: [in their sub] Hmmm, I wonder what a TV crew could be doing with those twerps on that island? James of Team Rocket: Just because you're wondering doesn't mean you should stop pedaling! Category:TV characters Category:TV Show villains Category:Human Category:Pokemon Category:Villainesses